


cashing in my bad luck

by notthebigspoon



Category: Sports RPF, The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's moral compass has been demagnetized, Tom is easily corrupted and Steve Rogers is naughtier than anticipated.</p><p>Title taken from Some Nights by Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cashing in my bad luck

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses, I'm shameless.

It had started with an advertisement for the Olympics and Thor asking if he could participate in such feats of Midgardian Might. He'd been rather put out when they'd explain no and why. Tony really couldn't stand the disappointment, the demi-god looked like a giant golden retriever and a sad one at that. Tony had called Pepper and had her get the jet fired up and ready to go. Maybe Thor couldn't participate, but he could watch and then it had turned into a group activity. A field trip and, though he was still recovering from _dying_ , Coulson had been sent along to babysit them.

He will not explain how he got tickets for the desired events.

He especially will not explain how he ended up in the elevator of his hotel, kissing and biting Tom Daley's neck.

“Tony... _f-fuck_...”

Tony smirks against his neck, biting down again. “Patience is a virtue.”

“I've heard about you and you don't have any.” Tom says, panting and whining when the elevator stops and Tony pulls away.

He trusts Tom to follow and smiles to himself when the kid presses against his back as he unlocks the door to his suite. They barely make it through the door before he's pushing Tom against the wall and dropping to his knees, yanking his jeans down and deepthroating him in one go. Tom's sharp cry muffles Tony's own moans.

It's _perfect_.

It plays out as a series of flashes in Tony's mind. Tom's hands fisting into his hair and dragging at his scalp. The whimper when Tony pulls a packet of lube out of his pocket and slicks his fingers, sliding one into Tom quick and smooth. The way the boy arches when one becomes two and then three. The high pitch of his voice when he begs for more, please, more.

He has Tom on his knees with his back flush up against Tony's chest when the door clicks. Tony smirks into Tom's neck, because there's only one person who would bother coming to his room. He snaps his hips up, sharp and rough, and Tom cries out in perfect tandem with Steve's squawk of surprise.

“Tony, sorry, you gave me a key, I uh-” Steve says, babbling and cheeks blushing. 

Tom mewls and grinds his hips back before Tony snickers and pushes him onto his hands and knees. “Cap, either join us or shut up and get out.”

For a minute, Tony thinks that Steve will tuck tail and run. But then he's approaching the bed and unzipping his jeans, pulling out a cock that Tony _has_ to get his lips around once they've had their fun with Tom. One huge hand grips Tom's hair, tugging his head up just enough so that Tom can swallow him down with a whimper.

Never one to wait for any invitation himself, Tony reaches forward and slides a hand behind Steve's neck, yanking him in for a rough kiss.

“Told ya I knew how to share, Rogers.”


End file.
